1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resinous filler port.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Gazette No. 3775656, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2006-234045, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2003-269267 set forth to provide a connector controlling a flow volume of vapors, which arise from a fuel, in a breather line, in which the vapors distribute from a fuel tank to a filler port in the fuel supply system of an automobile. The connectors set forth in Japanese Patent Gazette No. 3775656 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2006-234045 are connected at one of the opposite ends with a connector pipe disposed in the fuel tank, and are connected at another one of the opposite ends with an end of a breather tube that connects between the connectors and a filler port. The connectors comprise a connector body into which the connector pipe can be inserted from one of the opposite end sides and around which the breather tube can be fitted, a retainer for making the connector pipe detachable to and from the connector body, and a valve element disposed inside the connector body.
Moreover, the connector set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2003-269267 is provided in the middle of a breather line, is connected at one of the opposite ends with a first breather tube that connects between the connector and a fuel tank, and is further connected at another one of the opposite ends with a second breather tube that connects between the connector and a filler port. The connector controls a flow volume of vapors resulting from a fuel.